howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mulch
Mulch is a viking who first appeared in DreamWorks Dragons: Riders of Berk. His right hand has been replaced by a hook and his left leg by a wooden stick. He is a fisherman, and is often seen alongside Bucket. Personality Mulch is a fairly level-headed viking, often acting as the straight man to Bucket's stupidity. He also seems to be good-hearted. However he can also be selfish as he sometimes takes advantage of Bucket's dimwitted but goodhearted nature. History Riders of Berk Mulch, alongside Bucket, completed a fishing run. Unfortunately, their catch was soon eaten by Dragons. Later on Snotlout and Hookfang scared a bunch of fish into their fishing nets, earning their thanks. Mulch had then bought a sheep from Bucket, but refused to pay for it. Gobber, who was taking on some of Stoick's responsibilities, gave them a pair of weapons and had them fight it out. Mulch was then trying to teach Bucket which animal gives what. After showing Bucket that the yaks are supposed to be giving milk, he notices that the dragons have scared the animals into not producing anything. Mulch then helped in evacuating the children and elderly to Odin's beach when Alvin the Treacherous and his Outcasts came to find the 'Dragon conqueror'. Mulch then went back to find Bucket only to be captured by Alvin and his men. Mulch and Bucket then came under attack by a rogue Thunderdrum. Mulch also approved of Bucket's first portrait of Stoick and a more muscular version of Hiccup. Mulch, alongside Bucket, then acted as a commentator for the Thawfest Games. Mulch, along with Bucket and Gobber, then stood by Stoick to defend Toothless from Mildew's mob. Mulch then looked and found Bucket in a hole created by a Whispering Death. Bucket then prepare to celebrate Bork Week. Riders of Berk comics Mulch was enamored with furs being traded by the Northlander Arngrim Dammen. He then found him a stall. Defenders of Berk Mulch along with Bucket then investigated a Berserker ship they thought had hit an ice berg. However, they then came under attack by Capt. Vorg and his men when they saw something in the ice but were then rescued by Hiccup and his riders. Mulch was also a victim of theft done by Smothering Smokebreaths planted by Dagur. They then prepared to fight him and his armada with whatever they had left. In Race to the Edge Mulch, alongside Bucket, were fishing when the Ruffnut,Tuffnut Thorston, and their dragon pretended to be a sea monster. Mulch then saw Trader Johann with them unconscious. Mulch was then part of the Berk Council when it decided to allow Hiccup and his riders to go beyond the Archipelago's borders . Mulch and Bucket then witnessed a rogue dragon rider attacking a ship. He and Bucket then joined the Dragon Riders' Auxilary and rode a zippleback named Whip and Lash. In Dawn of the Dragon Racers Mulch alongside Bucket, tallied the Dragon Riders's score during the first Dragon Races. Abilities and Skills Combat: Mulch is a skilled combatant, able to knock out an armed and armored Beserker soldier with just an eel. Fishing: '''He shows along with Bucket to able to catch fish nets. '''Farmer: He is shown to know better how to take care of animals than Bucket does, but he can't tell the difference between a male or female yak. 'Dragon Rider and Trainer : ' Learning from Astrid's teachings, he was able to tame a Zippleback with Bucket as they are shown to be able to ride the Zippleback. Appearance He wears a helmet with four horns on it. He has a fat golden brown beard which spreads around his face. Mulch has a green shirt with scale mail armor on it. He also has striped (tan and red) pants. He is also the other viking with multiple horns from Berk the other being Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston and Mildew but he left for Outcast Island. Trivia *If you look at his missing body parts, you can see that he is an opposite image of Gobber, who has lost his left arm and right leg. Mulch lost his right arm and left leg. *Mulch resembles R2-D2 from Star Wars and Pintel form Pirates of the Caribbean because he is short but smart and has a tall but unintelligent companion. *He, along with Bucket and Gobber, seem to be the most loyal vikings to Stoick the Vast because Mulch, Gobber, and Bucket were the only vikings to help Stoick protect Toothless. *Mulch is the second person to get a new voice actor in the TV series, the first being Ruffnut. *Mulch wears the same tunic and pants as Gobber did in Gift of the Night Fury. Mulch bucket zippleback.png Bucket Mulch.jpg References }} Category:Characters Category:Viking Category:Hooligans Category:Minor characters Category:Males Category:Bearded vikings